


A Sense of Humanity

by beautiful_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_assbutt/pseuds/beautiful_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The protege of the demon Meg is told to find the Winchester's and Castiel for their guidance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Protege

**Author's Note:**

> The protege of the demon Meg is told to find the Winchester's and Castiel for their guidance.

The wind blowing on her face was refreshing in comparison to what she recently had escaped. The breeze fluttered her hair and dried the sweat on her forehead. She had regained her purpose in life due to the last request of Meg. Meg had brought her to the surface not long before she had sacrificed herself in order to save her protégé. Feeling a new found sense of calm, Annalise knew she needed to find the two brothers who confided in the angel known as Castiel. Meg had told her with her dying breath to find them. Luckily, Meg told her one last thing before she went to wherever demons go when they cannot escape Death. She told her where to find the Winchesters.

Annalise decided to walk for a while before finding a way to get to South Dakota. She had become quite fond of the gusts of air whipping around her, cooling her down. The Pit, as the resident demons had called it, was not so forgiving in the weather. It had been a very long time since Annalise had simply enjoyed the night air. She couldn’t remember the last time she let her skin soak in the rays of the summer sun or felt the chill of tender snowflakes brushing on her face as it fell.

The body Annalise had received, for she told Meg she would never unwillingly take a body again, was petite in stature. Annalise now took the look of a polite, redheaded, bubbly woman. Though slightly curvaceous, this body was not the full bodied suit Annalise had dreamed of. Her personality was large and abrasive and probably would work best in a young woman from New Jersey, judging by the television shows Meg had forced upon her in order to assimilate. The body, which belonged to a young woman named Elise, was battered and broken when she was given permission to take hold. The young woman had an incurable illness and was uncomfortable with the pain she had been living in. Poor Elise wanted it to be over, and being the protégé of Meg, Annalise was taught to only take on those who welcomed it to end some form of pain. Annalise saw it as a kindness and often thanked Meg for helping her regain a sense of humanity.

“Do you need a lift sweet stuff?” Annalise had hardly noticed that a passing truck had observed her walking along a road.

“I do appreciate the offer; however, I am really enjoying this night air. I do believe, if I am not mistaken, that the bus station is just about two miles from here. I will simply continue to walk, thank you,” she said sweetly and continued on her journey. The man in the truck was quite persistent with his offer, even going as far as to stop his truck slightly ahead of Annalise on the shoulder of the road.

“C’mon honey, lemme give you a lift,” the man cooed. Annalise could still vaguely see inside a person soul and his was black as night. She knew his intentions were wicked in intent.

“I said—” her eyes turned black as the demonic nature of her being rose up, “I like the air.” Her eyes turned back to their normal hazel eyes and she flashed a coy smile.

“W-w-w-what are y-y-you? Some kind o-of monster?” The man had turned from a malicious strapping gent to a coward in two seconds flat.

Annalise, who had always had a great sense of humor leaned towards the cowering imbecile and whispered, “Boo,” which sent the man screaming back to his truck and went speeding off into the night.

She chuckled as she saw the lights of the bus station gleaming in the distance, “Oh yeah, I’ll be just fine, Meg.”

* * *

 

“There is a change in the air,” Castiel said sliding closer to Dean. He thought that the weathered hunter didn’t notice but Dean notices everything as does his younger brother, Sam. Dean decided not to ruin Castiel’s sense of control on the situation. Instead, he shot a quick smirk at his brother and took a chug of the beer in his hand

“Listen, Cas, you don’t gotta protect me. I can protect myself, y’know,” the hunter said with a chuckle, wrapping his arm around the angel and patting his far shoulder. Sam glanced at the two with a look of mystery. The hunter and the angel had been practically inseparable since Castiel realized his grace was leaving. Soon, he would no longer be Castiel, the powerful angel he fell from heaven as. In a few short days, he would be just as human as the man sitting beside him. Dean felt some sort of responsibility to helping Castiel make this upcoming adjustment, seeing as the angel had saved his life more times than he could count.

The brothers and the angel had been in South Dakota for a few weeks now. Bobby had begun to rebuild the house and asked the boys to come help. Castiel followed Sam and Dean. It seemed only natural for the three of them to be together. Castiel helped Dean with the house every day, although it was more of a lesson in carpentry than help. Dean enjoyed teaching the naïve angel about the ways of Earth.

“Do you sense the change though? Something feels…. Wrong.”

“Cas, do you know how often you say that? Everything is always—” But Dean was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Castiel shot a look at the hunter that screamed I told you so.

“Apparently, I’ll get it,” Sam said as he rose up from the arm chair. Dean and Castiel were too busy shooting sarcastic looks at each other to be bothered with getting up. As he moseyed to the door, their visitor knocked again.

‘Impatient much?’ Sam thought as he opened the door. On the newly rebuilt porch stood a young woman, who was about half the size of Sam.

“Wow, I actually did find you,” said the petite redhead. “Hello, Sam, am I disturbing anything?”

“Uh, no, but I do we know each other?” Sam knew he had never seen her before in his life. He’d remember her. Although she was small in stature, you could tell she was bold and bright. Her hair curled against her shoulders and lay gently on her sweater. She wore a yellow cotton sundress with a grey cardigan. She was the picture of beauty to Sam.

“May I come in?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, come on in.” The redhead walked straight into the room where Dean and Castiel were sitting and she gently perched herself in a chair opposite them as if she had been there before.

“You don’t know me exactly, but you knew a friend of mine. She told me all about you and I knew that you could help me.” Dean shifted his body so that both arms were in front of his body.

“Who was this friend and how did you find us?” Dean questioned. He quickly had turned defensive, almost leaning forward ready to lunge.

“Oh, she told me where you were. She told me with her dying breath. Do you have any tea? I’m parched.”

“I ask again,” the hunter asked as he stood up from the couch, “who was your friend and who are you?”

“Oh, how terribly rude of me! My name is Annalise. You knew my friend Meg.” With that name, Sam and Castiel joined Dean by standing. Dean had reached for his knife as soon as he heard the name.

“Can I please have that tea now?”


	2. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a demon shows up on Bobby's porch, the brothers and Castiel have no choice but to listen to her tale.

　　“How in the hell did you find us?” Dean no longer tried to control his anger at the demure demon sitting in the living room.  
　　  
　　“Seriously, can I get--”  
　　  
　　“Ask for tea one more time,” Dean said through clenched teeth, “I dare you.”  
　　  
　　“How did Meg know where to find us? Also, why didn’t she just come herself?” Castiel tried to coax Dean back on to the couch. He knew Dean shouldn’t stay angry for too long.  
　　  
　　“You just do not listen do you?” Annalise said with a sigh. “Meg sacrificed herself to save me from being chucked back down in The Pit. She died to save me. Her last words to me were ‘go to South Dakota; find the brothers and the angel.’ She said you would help me.”  
　　  
　　“Help you with what? You seem pretty self-sufficient to me,” Sam asked. His eyes kept darting down to the floor, unable to focus on the petite demon.  
　　  
　　“When Meg sacrificed herself to save me from The Pit, she saved me eternally. She took in all of my excess demonic energy and let it take on her soul. I can’t really do what other demons can now. It’s sort of like your angel losing his grace over there.”  
　　  
　　Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked upon the demon as if they had never heard such terrible words.  
　　  
　　“How did you know?” Castiel uttered.  
　　  
“I still have enough of my powers to see that angel boy will soon just be… boy. What will you go by once that happens? You won’t be Castiel anymore. What about Cassie? I like Cass—”

“Do not say another word to him. If you do I will cut your throat and I bet you’re just human enough to die.” Dean was back on his feet, knife in hand. He had become quite protective of the angel.

“Well then,” Annalise whispered, “the angel and the hunter. An odd pairing but who am I to judge.” Castiel and Dean shot a quick glance at each other and slid apart. “Sam, be a dear and grab something a little stronger than tea? I brought a bottle of Scotch—that is your preference, right Dean? It’s in my bag by the door. I thought we might need a little bit of liquid courage for this meeting.”

* * *

 

　　“So, let me get this straight; Meg sent you to Dean, Cas, and I to help you… assimilate? To help you become more human?” Sam finally seemed to grip the situation after two hours of conversation, half a bottle of Scotch, and some heated moments.  
　　  
　　“Well, at least someone’s thinking logically.” Annalise was glad that the smarter of the two brothers understood, even if it was just an understanding for a short while.  
　　  
　　“You still can’t stay here. Not in my house.” About half an hour in to the conversation between the brothers, the angel, and the demon, Bobby had finally came to see what the racket being raised in his living room was all about. It took Bobby just as long to calm down and attempt to be reasonable as Dean did. He still sat with a Scotch in one hand and a knife in the other. “I already had to take in two idjit humans, and a baby in a trench coat—no offense there Cas.”  
　　  
　　“Offense still taken.” Castiel muttered.  
　　  
　　“I’m fine with living somewhere else. But obviously, it’s no use trying to find some place at the moment due to the fact that it’s approaching midnight. I ask for a few nights of shelter and some help finding an apartment and a job.”  
　　  
　　After much more discussion, Bobby finally agreed a few nights and some help with apartment and job hunting. Shortly after one, Dean retired to bed. Soon after Dean went to bed, Castiel followed him murmuring something about keeping an eye on the hunter to avoid any conflict. Sam shot a look at Bobby and the two chuckled.  
　　  
　　“Sam, Annalise will stay in your room until she finds her own place. Sure as hell ain’t letting her wander the house with out someone keeping an eye on her.” Sam perked up slightly and nodded eagerly. Annalise was indeed pretty and soon would be just as human as him. The two meandered back to where Sam’s bedroom was and shut the door, leaving Bobby alone in the living room.  
　　  
　　“What the hell did I get myself in to...”


	3. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean help Annalise find an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos if you like this. The next chapter brings in Destiel and I'm SUPER excited about writing it! Kay toodles xoxo

　　　“I don’t get it. Why does the size of the kitchen matter, Dean? It’s a room and it has everything in it that a kitchen should,” Annalise whined. Castiel, Dean, and Annalise had been apartment searching for three days and Dean had a concern about every one of them. Either the floors were uneven, the carpeting was dirty, the bathroom needed updating, or the kitchen was too small. It didn’t matter as much to Annalise. She just wanted a place to stay and for Dean to stop picking over every detail before her feet fell off. 　　　 　

　　“Listen, Annalise, you’re going to be human soon. That means you’ll need to eat food. Which means you’ll need to cook. Since you don’t know how to cook or eat, you’ll need help from either Sam or me and this is too dang small of a kitchen to learn how to do either of those in.” Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle at the hunter. Once Dean had accepted the fact that they were going to have to help the soon to be human, he had sort of bonded with her like she was his sister. He looked out for her, made sure she ate properly. Castiel had started to feel something for Dean that he couldn’t explain just yet but he knew he wanted Dean to feel the same way. 　　

　The angel, the demon, and the hunter moved on to the next apartment. This one was in a building called The Meadows which confused Annalise and Castiel for it was in the middle of a neighborhood and there were no meadows around. The hunter walked in to the office and asked the landlord for a tour of an apartment. The landlord, who was tall and thin with jet black hair walked out to meet the other two in Dean’s party. 　　　 　

　　“Who would be living in the apartment exactly?” The dynamic group confused the landlord due to the fact that there was no way of telling who went with who. 　

　　“Just me, sir. Dean is my brother and Cas is his friend.” Annalise had gotten quite used to telling a concocted story to assure the landlords that she would be a normal tenant. Although, this version did make it sound as if the hunter and the angel were not simply friends.

　 “The apartment is on the third floor, is that alright?” the landlord asked as he reached for a spare key. 　　　

　“That’s great actually,” Dean answered. “I don’t really think you should be on the ground floor by yourself.” The group followed the landlord to the staircase leading up to where the apartment was. As they walked the landlord spit out facts about the apartment. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, an open concept living room and kitchen, and their was a small balcony off the living room. The floors were hardwood and it had top end finishes. The landlord opened the door and the hunter, the angel, and the demon all dropped their jaws. It was a stunning apartment. 　　　 　　　“Where do I sign?” Annalise gasped. Castiel and Dean chuckled at her but they secretly agreed. 　　　

　“They were redone about a year ago. This one hasn’t had a tenant since the remodel. You’d be the first,” the landlord said as he walked in to the kitchen. “It comes with all the appliances. There’s a washer and dryer in the hall closet just over there.” 　　　 　　

　“Do you like it Annalise?” Castiel questioned. He had grown just as fond of her as Dean had. He wanted to make sure that she was happy. 　　　 　　

　“It’s perfect. I already know where I’d put everything. I knew the moment I walked in.” Annalise was thrilled. Even still, she looked to Dean for his approval. 　　　 　　

　“If it’s what you want, then alright,” Dean said with a smile. “Sir, let me ask you this. How much would it cost to simply buy the apartment out right? No renting, and we’d pay you in cash. Today.” The angel, the demon, and the landlord looked at the hunter with wide eyes. 　　　 　　

　“Dean, I couldn’t possibly let you do that. I wouldn’t feel--” 　　　 　　

　“Nonsense, I am more than happy to pay for your first place as long as the landlord is willing.” Dean had softened since he stopped hunting. 　　　 　　

　“I would be more than happy to do that!” The landlord couldn’t contain his excitement about the offer. “I’ll go draw up the paperwork.” He scurried back downstairs to his office. 　　　 　　

　“Dean, thank you.” Annalise couldn’t believe it but there was a tear in her eye. She had found home. 　　　 　　

　

* * *

 

    Annalise had been in her new home for two weeks. She had a job at a local car dealership in the Internet Sales Department, which she was very good at. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby had her over all the time for dinner and movies. She was happy at last. 　　　 　　　

   “Thank you for calling Frankman Auto Stores, this is Annalise in Sales, how can I help you?” 　　　 　

　“Hey Annalise, it’s Cas. Um, Dean and I are making dinner at Bobby’s house tonight. We have some news. Will you please come?” The angel seemed so nervous over the phone but Annalise didn’t mind. 　　　 　　　

    “Of course, I’ll come. What time do you want me to come over? Do I need to bring anything?” she said with a slight chuckle. 　　　 　　　

   The nervous angel on the other line told Annalise to be at Bobby’s around six for dinner, said good-bye and hung up. She wondered what it meant but was sure that it wasn’t anything terrible if they were eating as well. Even if it was bad news, at least Castiel and Dean were good cooks and she didn’t have to make dinner tonight. 　　　 　

　Annalise clocked out at work around five and promptly went to the store to get a bottle of Scotch. If it was bad news, at least they could have a drink. If it was good news, they could celebrate with a drink. Either way, Annalise was alright with food and alcohol.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel reveal a huge secret, Annalise gets more lessons in being human, and Bobby is left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love that everyone is enjoying this series. Please, give kudos or comments with feed back! Kay toodles xoxo

 

    “Cas, it’s going to be fine. I think Sammy and Bobby already have some suspicions about us and they seem cool with it.” Dean fixed Castiel’s collar and put his hand on the angel’s cheek. “If they don’t, it doesn’t matter. We’ll have each other.”  

 

“You’re right. We do have each other. You always know just what to say,” said the angel as he leaned towards his hunter. Castiel gave Dean a peck on the cheek. “How is that?”

 

“When you love someone, you just want them to feel better.” Castiel smiled as he noticed how red Dean’s cheeks turned as he spoke of love. His blushing cheeks made his eyes seem even greener than ever. Castiel couldn’t help himself as he kissed Dean’s sweet, pouty lips. The small pecks that the angel left on Dean’s lips soon turned passion filled and full of lust.

 

“I would love kiss you for hours on end but we really should get out there. One of us needs to check on the chicken that you have in the oven,” Dean said as he slowly pulled away from the sweet kisses he was receiving. Castiel almost was pouting as Dean said this.

 

“Fine,” Castiel sighed, “as long as you promise lots of kisses later.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I kiss you, you beautiful thing?” Dean said with a sweet chuckle. He reached for Castiel’s hand. “Ready?”

 

“Beside you, I am always ready,” he said with a smile in his sky blue eyes. 

 

“Then, love, let’s go face the world,” Dean said, his green eyes focused on Castiel, “together.”

 

* * *

 

Annalise arrived at Bobby’s house shortly after six, just as Castiel had told her. She walked in the door and sat her coat and purse on the floor beside the raggedy couch.

 

“I brought Scotch; get down the glasses, moose.” She had been calling Sam ‘moose’ for a while now. It was just a little pet name and as much as Sam outwardly protested it, she could tell he sort of enjoyed having someone call him by a pet name.

 

“CASSIE GET YOUR WINGED ASS OUT HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.” Annalise was never very quiet and she was not afraid to yell to get what she wanted.

 

“For the last time, my ‘ass’ doesn’t have wings. I almost don’t have any wings on any other part of my body anymore,” Castiel sighed as he shuffled down the hallway with Dean behind him. “Also, it’s just Cas, not ‘Cassie’.”

 

“Want a Scotch,  _Cassie_?” Annalise said with a smirk. 

 

“Just a small one, I guess. It doesn’t really go with the dinner Dean and I made. A red wine would work much better with this.” Sam, Annalise, and Bobby all looked at Castiel like he was crazy for even suggesting something that wasn’t hard liquor. Bobby shook his head and asked:

 

“So what is it you boys want to talk to everyone about?”

 

“If it’s about how you two are actually together as a couple now, we know,” Sam announced. Dean and Castiel turned to Sam, wide eyed. 

 

“How long have you known?” Dean mumbled as he took a sip of his Scotch.

 

“Since we found out that Cas’ grace was going down the toilet,” Bobby added. “You didn’t do too great of a job hiding it, if that’s what you were going for.” Castiel nudged closer to Dean.

 

“We are planning on getting a place of our own together. We have talked it over extensively and feel that it is a good idea,” Castiel said assertively. 

 

“Cas, we aren’t going to try and talk you out of it,” Annalise said. “We’re all for it. Hell, I noticed your bond with Dean the day I came here, remember?”

 

“Okay, well, we found a small house about ten minutes from you, Bobby, and about twelve minutes from you, Annalise. We planned on moving out tomorrow. We closed on it today,” Castiel said grinning from ear to ear. He brushed Dean’s hand with his own and they twisted their fingers together. 

 

“I’m so excited for you two!” Annalise said clasping her hands together. “Everything is just working out so great.” She stood up and gave Dean a giant hug. Ever since Annalise had arrived at Bobby’s, Dean and Castiel took her under their wings and helped her out as much as possible. She was practically Dean’s little sister and she was tickled that he was so in love.

 

“Well,” Dean sighed, “there’s that. Who wants food? It’s mom’s recipe, Sam.” Sam looked at his big brother with pride. He finally let himself be happy with whom he was and Sam was good with that. Even if it was with a falling angel.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, this chicken is fantastic!” Annalise shouted with a mouth full. “I need this recipe.” She shoved more chicken in her mouth until she couldn’t fit another bite.

 

“Annalise, when’s the last time you ate?” Sam’s face filled with concern as he watched her shovel more food down her throat.

 

“Oh, um… I don’t really remember. Oh well, I’m eating now.”

 

“Anna, you can’t do that,” Dean emphasized. “Since you’re no longer a demon, you have to eat. Otherwise, your body will simply crash and burn.” 

 

“But,” Annalise stammered, “how do I know when to eat? I haven’t ever dealt with this before.”

 

“Cas, can you explain this one?” Dean asked as he rested his hand atop of Castiel’s. “You’re the one who could probably get the right feeling to the new girl.”

 

“Well, I can try.” Castiel sat up a little straighter, thinking of the right words to explain the new feeling. “You know when you get that giant empty feeling in your stomach? It feels kind of like a big pit in the center of your body?” Annalise nodded at the angel with a look of understanding. “That’s when you need to eat. That’s how you know you’re hungry.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well, I think I’ve felt like that since...” Annalise trailed off, thinking with her eyes closed. “ I think it’s been since Thursday?”

 

“Anna! This is Wednesday!” Sam practically shouted at Annalise. “You haven’t eaten in almost a week?!”

 

“I guess not,” Annalise chuckled. She liked it when Sam called her Anna. She felt more accepted.

 

“I swear, I’m going to move in with you just to make sure you actually eat,” Sam said under his breath.

 

“That works for me!” Annalise couldn’t contain her excitement. She didn’t know how to do anything that made her seem human. Plus, having Sam there means she would always have someone to talk to. She wouldn’t be alone. “Go grab a bag, I have an extra bed. You can just come with me tonight.”

 

“Well, by all means, let’s have everyone leave me,” Bobby sighed.


	5. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel move into their own house and celebrate with alcohol and dancing... horrible dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a lot of fluff, small amount of smut, back to the fluff, then sad. Be prepared. But I love this. Kay toodles xoxo

“No, no, no! The couch doesn’t go there! It goes against that wall,” Dean shouted at Bobby and Sam as he sat a box down in the kitchen. Bobby had helped Dean and Castiel buy a few things for their new house. They didn’t have much of their own but it didn’t matter to them but they had each other.

“Dude, if you’re going to be so damn picky, you can do it yourself!” Sam was getting quite fed up with his brother’s obsessive mood. Annalise heard the brother’s bickering from the back bedroom and came to the rescue.

“Moose, go help Cassie reposition the bed, I’ve got this,” she said bumping Sam with her hip. Sam scurried off to the biggest bedroom, relieved to get out of the way of his older brother.

“Once you get the couch in place, go ahead and call it a night. I know I’m tired and want to be with Cas for a while.” Dean decided he was tired of listening to his brother complain and he didn’t want Annalise and Bobby to hurt themselves trying to move things. “Cas and I can move stuff if we want to.”

“Not going to argue with you there, boy,” Bobby said with a sigh.

 “Come on, moose! Dean and Cas want to be alone,” Annalise shouted back to the younger Winchester. Dean blushed at Annalise saying this so nonchalantly. Everyone had been taking this change remarkably well. 

“Don’t go  _too_  hard tonight, you still have unpacking to do,” Annalise whispered in Dean’s ear. He gave her the disappointed big brother look, and she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked off to the car. Bobby and Sam quickly followed behind her, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in their new home for the first time. Dean walked up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around his angel and squeezed him tightly against his body.

“I have a surprise for you,” Castiel whispered to Dean, turning to face him in an even more loving embrace. Castiel kissed the hunter on his neck and wiggled out of his arms. Castiel ran off to the kitchen, and soon returned with two glasses, a bottle of champagne, and a small speaker with his phone connected.

“What is all this?” Dean chuckled. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Castiel try to balance everything perfectly as not to drop it.

“I thought we would want to celebrate our first home together.” Castiel sat the glasses and speaker down on the new kitchen table, and pulled out a cork screw. The cork quickly popped out of the bottle, spilling champagne bubbles all over the wood floors. “Oh no! Dean, I am so sorry.” Dean laughed at how adorable Castiel looked when he was embarrassed.

“Cas, it’s okay, I’ll just grab a towel,” Dean said with a sideways grin. “Just pour us each a glass and don’t worry about it.”  Dean walked back to the kitchen and rifled through thebox marked ‘towels’. Little did Dean know, but this was the plan all along. Castiel quickly poured them each a glass of champagne, pulled the lighter out of his back pocket, lit the three candles sitting on the table, turned off the overhead light and shuffled through the songs on his phone till he found the right playlist. Dean came back in, towel in hand, only to drop the towel and his jaw as he walked in.

“Cas, what is this?” Dean was speechless. There stood his angel in the candlelight, looking radiant as ever.

“Surprise?” questioned the adorable angel.

“Surprise,” the hunter said with a slight smile.

“Come here and dance with me,” Castiel said as he reached out his hand. 

“Cas, I can’t dance. I don’t know how to.” Dean rarely didn’t know how to do something but this was one of the few things he was never taught. He didn’t know how to slow dance.

“Well, let me teach you.” Castiel reached back to his phone and changed the song to Elvis Presley’s ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ and then reached out to Dean. Castiel placed one of Dean’s hands on his own side and twisted his hand into Dean’s other hand and held it against his chest. Castiel’s remaining hand wrapped around Dean’s neck. The angel and the hunter began swaying to the sweet melody and Dean pressed his cheek against Castiel’s. It was a safe feeling to Dean. He was in his own home with the man he loved pressed against him as they swayed to a song that was practically tailor-made for them.

“ _I can’t help falling in love with you..._ ” Castiel softly sang into Dean’s ear. Castiel didn’t even have to pull away to tell that Dean was grinning from ear to ear, and that made Castiel smile wider than he ever had.

 

* * *

 

One drink between the angel and the hunter quickly turned into two glasses of champagne, a six pack of beer, and around seven shots of tequila a piece. Castiel was giggling like a little school girl as he watched Dean dance horribly to the music that Pandora was playing. Pretty soon, Castiel jumped up to join him in this horrible dancing endeavor. The two laughed at their terrible dancing and it didn’t even bother them. They were together and they could dance as terribly as they wanted to. Castiel, who was not graceful it the least bit, quickly found himself on the floor, laughing. Dean tried to help him up but slipped and landed on top of the drunken angel.

“I have an idea,” Castiel giggled, shoving the hunter off of him. Castiel jumped up as fast as he could without falling over, which was not very fast at all. He weaved his way over to the kitchen table where the speaker was still sitting, blaring some random Pandora station. The music stopped as the drunken angel picked a song that was on his phone. Soon, Led Zeppelin’s ‘I Can’t Quit You Baby’ was roaring through out the house. Dean couldn’t help but bust out laughing. Of all the songs Castiel could have picked, it had to be Zepplin. Dean watched as his partner sauntered over to him, slowly stripping his shirt off. Dean managed to slowly drag himself on to the couch just as Castiel slide himself onto Dean’s lap. The angel began to kiss his partner's neck. Dean let out a soft moan as Castiel’s kisses turned into nibbling, driving Castiel to kissing Dean’s soft lips. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s hips, pulling him closer. Castiel could feel Dean’s bulge growing between his legs, which in turn made Castiel feel flush. The feeling of alcohol was no longer coursing 

“Cas...” Dean moaned shoving his face against Castiel’s bare chest. Dean rose from the couch, lifting Castiel in his arms to carry him to the bedroom. Dean threw Castiel on to the bed and slammed the door behind him. 

“Dean, I have to say something,” whispered the angel as Dean straddled him, taking off his own shirt. “Dean, it’s important.” Dean wasn’t in the mood to pay much attention to the talking portion of this whole process. “If you don’t stop for five seconds, I swear to God...”

“What is so important that it can’t wait till we’re done?” Dean sighed, slumping his shoulder, and pouting like a teenager.

“Dean, I love you.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Do you mean that, Cas?” Dean gasped. He had never had anyone besides family say that they loved him. It brought about a sense of calm and joy.

“Of course, I mean it. Why wouldn’t I? Dean Winchester, I love you.”

“Cas, I love you, too.” The hunter lied down onto the angel’s chest and kissed his neck. A feeling of contentment washed over the two.

 

* * *

 

Castiel rolled over to face Dean. He looked so perfectly happy in the morning light as he slept. He gently kissed his cheek and Dean’s eyes fluttered open to greet Castiel’s blue eyes. Dean grinned, enjoying the view. 

“How about some coffee and maybe some breakfast?” Castiel asked as he snuggled next to Dean.

“Coffee, no breakfast, yet.” Dean looked a little green as he began to feel the repercussions of their drinking endeavors from last night. Castiel chuckled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He slid on some plaid house shoes that were beside the bed and shuffled off towards the kitchen.

"Cas? Come here,” Castiel heard from the kitchen. As he scuffled back to the bedroom with two cups of coffee, Dean met him in the hallway. “Cas, what do your wings look like?

“Well, the feathers are sort of a silvery-black. Why do you ask?” Castiel questioned.

“Kind of like this?” Dean held up a long black and silver feather with a horrible look on his face.

“Dean,” Castiel said with a quiver in his voice, “I’m losing my wings.”  

 


	6. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel begins his fall into humanity.

“S _am I need you to get over here now! I-I-I don’t know what to do!  Please!_ ”  Castiel could hear Dean’s voice all the way across the house.  He was trying so hard to help Castiel; he just didn’t know how to.  “ _And bring Anna!_ ”  Footsteps signaled Dean’s return to the bedroom  where Castiel had wrapped himself in every blanket and sheet within arm’s reach. Dean sat down beside him and tried to wrap his arms  around him but Castiel simply pulled away. 

“Cas, you can’t do this to me. I don’t know how to help but I’m going to help anyway I can.” Dean pulled the blankets away from his sweet  angel’s face.

“Dean,” Castiel almost whimpered, “I can’t feel my wings anymore.” A tear shone in Castiel’s bright blue eyes. Dean rested his forehead against the falling angel’s forehead.

“I know you’re scared, Cas,” Dean whispered as he put his hands on Castiel’s cheeks, “but you won’t be alone. I’m right here. I am here for you.” With this, Castiel finally broke down into tears and crumpled into  Dean’s arms.

“Dean, I don’t know how to be anything but an angel,” Castiel sobbed. “I’m useless.” Dean pulled Castiel’s head back so their eyes met.  Castiel’s eyes were even bluer as they glistened with tears.

“Cas, you are mine. You are my everything. You are far from useless,” Dean said as he pulled Castiel farther into his arms. “You just became  even more like the rest of us. You’re human now, right?”

“Essentially, yes. I still have a little bit of changing to do and that’s what I am most afraid of.” Castiel shuddered as he thought of what was to  come.

“What’s going to happen, Cas?” Concern filled Dean’s eyes. He was on the verge of tears himself as he watched the man he loved crying. It was a new feeling to Dean. He had always felt love for Sam but it was a  different love. 

“Each angel falls differently. Some go mad, some feel extreme pain, some feel nothing at all, and others…” Castiel let his voice trail off, not  wanting to say the other option out loud.

“Others what, Cas?” 

“Others fall ill and don’t live through it,” Castiel shouted. He was once again reduced to a heap on the bed and Dean could no longer comfort him. He was just as worried and upset as the falling angel curled up on the bed next to him. Dean curled against Castiel’s back, matching the  curve of his body.

“Castiel, I will not let you get sick. You will make it through this. I promise you. I can’t lose you, Cas, I just can’t.” Dean felt tears trickle down  his cheek and fall onto the sheet he was laying on. He buried his face deep into Castiel’s neck, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he  could. For once, Dean let himself truly cry. Having the upbringing he did, he never cried often. This was one time he didn’t care about his  upbringing, he just released every emotion. He tried to stay softly crying but that didn’t work very well. He quickly was shaking as he held on to the man next to him. Castiel was obviously in a worse position than he was but he couldn’t stand the thought of losing the best thing that  he had in his life in a very long time and he wasn’t going to let him slip away.

* * *

 

Sam knocked on the door of Dean and Castiel till he was almost certain that it would fall in if he knocked any longer. Dean ripped the door  open, wiping underneath his eyes.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Where’s Cas?” Sam hadn’t seen his brother in tears in a long time. It not only worried him, it scared him. Dean simply  stepped onto the porch and shut the door behind him.

“Sam, he’s losing his wings. He’s falling and there are too many things that could happen to him. I don’t know what to do. We’re both freaking out a little bit.” Dean spoke so quickly that his words ran together.  Sam made him sit down on the porch steps to catch his breath.  

“Okay, so what do we need to do?” Sam asked. “What did Cas say he needed?

“He didn’t tell me if he needed anything. Hell, he wouldn’t let me near him for a long time. I don’t know what to do; maybe get a hold of  Bobby. Maybe he knows someone who can make sure he’s safe through all of this,” Dean said, scrambling for the right words to say. His eyes  started filling with tears once again as he turned to Sam. “I can’t lose him.”

“You aren’t going to lose him, Dean,” Sam said, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “He’s going to get through this.”

“Where’s Anna? I kind of want to see Anna.” The brothers hadn’t noticed that Castiel had slowly opened the door and emerged on the porch  wrapped in ten blankets. Dean jumped up and gripped onto Castiel  tightly as if he was afraid to let go. “Sorry if I scared you, Dean. It just takes a little time to adjust. So, where’s Anna?”

“She couldn’t get away from work,” Sam said. “Something about her boss leaving early and not having any one to cover her. She’s coming as  soon as she gets off.”

“Okay, Sam. Dean, I want to eat. What can I eat to make me feel better?”

“I know just the thing,” Dean chuckled. “Put the blankets down, get some clothes on, and meet me at the car. Let’s go get a burger.”


	7. A Burger and Some Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam take Castiel to eat a cheeseburger to comfort him, and later Sam, Annalise, and Bobby get started on ideas to help ensure Castiel's safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out! I just started back to university and it has been chaos! But I have half of the next chapter done so you won't have to wait for a super long time, promise! Kay toodles xoxo

Dean and Sam had never seen Castiel so quickly. Dean had only finished half of his burger and beer when he noticed that Castiel had eaten  almost the entire thing. It wasn’t a small burger either. It was a double bacon cheeseburger. 

“Cas, you might want to slow down there.” Sam found it amusing that Castiel just kept shoveling the burger into his face. “You’re going to  make yourself sick from eating so fast.”

“That’s a thing? You can do that?” Castiel was almost impossible to understand. His mouth was shoved full of the rest of the burger. “That’s a  horrible thing. You shouldn’t get sick from something this delicious.”

“Well, Cas, you can. Slow down.” Dean wasn’t as amused as his brother was. Castiel shot him a pouty, puppy dog look. “I’m serious, Cas, you’re not going to get sick on my watch.”

“I won’t get sick like that anytime soon. It’ll be a while before I get that bad,” Castiel said through a mouthful of fries. He had ketchup on the  corner of his mouth from eating too much at once. Even though Dean was worried about him, he couldn’t help but smile as he wiped ketchup from his lover’s face as he thought about what a strange human Castiel was going to make.

“Hey, are you wearing my shirt?” asked Dean, finally noticing that Castiel was wearing a faded Led Zeppelin shirt that was very familiar. 

“And your jeans,” Castiel said with a nod. Dean shot him a look that screamed ‘what the hell.’ “I’m having a rough day and...” Castiel paused.

“And?”

“And they smelled like you,” Castiel looked down, almost as if he was ashamed to admit that he found comfort in Dean. “Why are you laughing at me?” Dean hadn’t realized it but he was audibly laughing.

“Oh, sorry,” Dean said choking back a giggle. “I’m not laughing at you; I just think you’re adorable.” Castiel tilted his head as though he didn’t understand what Dean meant. “I mean, you think it’s bad to find comfort in me, when I find comfort in you.” Castiel looked up to Dean with a  smile in his eyes.

“Really, Dean,” Castiel asked, “do you mean that?”

“Yes, love,” Dean said gripping Castiel’s hand, “I mean it. I will always mean it.” Castiel couldn’t help but blush. He was truly in love with this  man and this man was in love with him. Dean leaned forward and gave Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You two do realize that I’m still here, right?” Dean and Castiel had honestly forgotten about the younger Winchester still sitting at the table.

“Sorry, Sammy; I think Cas is done. You ready to go, sweets?” Dean chugged down the rest of his beer and reached for his leather jacket  draped over the back of the chair.

“I believe so,” Castiel muttered as he stood up from his chair. The three walked back to the impala and drove the ten miles to Dean and  Castiel’s home. 

“Well, I’m going to go back to Anna’s and see if I can intercept her. Do you still want her to come here, Cas?” Once they got back to Dean and Castiel’s, Sam took no time in getting out of the two lovebirds’ way.

“No, I’m okay now,” Castiel said reaching for Dean’s hand. “I have everything I need.” 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean he’s losing his wings?” Annalise had dragged Bobby over to her apartment to help with research that Sam  was doing. Sam was in the kitchen making burgers for the three to eat.

“Literally,” Sam shouted over the sound of cooking meat, “it’s like he’s molting. Dean said there were feathers everywhere when they woke up. Have you ever heard of anything like it, Bobby?”

“Never,” Bobby said as he shook his head in disbelief. “I honestly don’t know what we can do. Angels aren’t meant to fall. They’re godly beings and they’re meant to stay that way.”

“Well, why don’t we find another angel and ask them?” Annalise had been quite silent since the discussion began. Sam figured it was because  she and Castiel had become so close in the short time that she had been part of their strange little family. “I mean, there’s summoning rituals  that we can use. Let’s call Gabriel or someone like that.” Sam laughed a little bit at the mention of Gabriel.

“Anna, Gabriel isn’t the most reliable of angels, if you know what I mean.” Gabriel had left the brother’s and Castiel waiting more times than  Sam could count.

“Well, you aren’t going to like the next name I mention,” Annalise muttered into her beer. Bobby looked at her with wide eyes like he knew the name she was about to utter. “Crowley.” Sam peered out from the kitchen.

“You want the king of hell to help a falling angel? No offense but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, Anna. It’s like your begging to be  laughed at,” Sam practically yelled.

“Actually, Crowley sort of owes me a favor,” Anna said as she chugged down the rest of her beer. “I sort of saved his ass way back in the 1700’s.” Sam and Bobby both looked shocked. They had forgotten that Annalise, the new human was in fact a demon who had lived for centuries.  “So, who are we calling?”

“Well, let’s do it this way,” Bobby interjected. “Sam, you call Gabriel; Anna, you call Crowley. Whoever turns up first can help Cas. I’ll make a  supply run for the rituals.” With this, Bobby was out the door.

 

 

 


	8. Gotta Be Startin' Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare to start summoning Crowley and Gabriel, Annalise begins to feel something strange and Sam tries to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this took soooo long. But it's filled with smut and yummy stuff if that helps! So, WARNING: YUMMY RAUNCHY SMUTTY STUFF.

“Well, let’s get this party started.” Sam grinned at Annalise, unaware of positively what was about to happen. He just knew that they were going to try to help Castiel and that would make his brother very happy. Sam beamed at the idea of Dean and Castiel being able to be together for as long as possible without worry.

As she looked up at the younger Winchester, Annalise got a feeling deep in her chest that she couldn’t quite understand. She felt heavy and light; hungry and full; happy and sad; safe and scared. This new feeling frightened her so badly that she took off running to the safety of her bedroom. Annalise wrapped herself in her teal bedspread and buried herself deep in her closet. Before she knew it, tears began to fall from her eyes. She could hear Sam’s big feet sauntering to her bedroom.

            “Anna?” he cried out. “Anna, where are you?” She tried to shuffle further into the closet but realized part of her bedspread was caught underneath the closet door. Sam must have noticed the bedspread when Annalise had because he knocked on the closet door where she hid.

            “Anna? Can I come in?” Sam had the sweetest tone when he spoke to Annalise. Half of the time she couldn’t tell if he was speaking to her as a sister or as someone he had feelings for. “Seriously, Anna, I don’t bite.”

            “Come on in, moose,” Annalise whispered as she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. The door opened slowly and Sam filled the doorway. He noticed the streaks of makeup on her face that she had left behind. Sam instantly sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

            “Anna, what’s wrong?” he said, bringing her face to meet his. Sam gingerly wiped the streaks of makeup off her face. “Just tell me. I’ve never seen you cry, so, I’m worried.”

            “It’s nothing, I’m sure. Don’t worry, moose,” Annalise said turning her face away from the younger Winchester brother. Sam pulled her face back to him and furrowed his brow. “It’s just hard being human. There’s a lot of feelings and weird stuff that I’m just not used to, yet. I’ll get better, I promise.”

            “Well,” Sam sighed, “that’s why I moved in with you remember? I wanted to help you through this. Now, explain what you’re feeling.”

            “I’m not really sure. It feels like ten things going on at once.” Sam wouldn’t accept that as an answer and egged Annalise on. “I feel happy and sad, safe and scared. I have this sinking feeling in my chest.” Annalise paused unsure if she should tell Sam when she felt it. She looked over at him as he contemplated what she was feeling and she decided to tell him anyway. “I only feel it when I look at you.” Slowly, Sam looked up at Annalise. She cowered away from him, afraid of what he might be thinking. Quite to her surprise, Sam smiled that slight smile that made her get that feeling in her chest all over again. He placed his hand gently against her cheek. Annalise turned flush at Sam’s soft touch.

            “Can I tell you a secret?” Sam asked as he got closer to Annalise’s face. “I have to whisper it in your ear.” Annalise nodded and Sam leaned into her.

            _“Every time you say my name or call me moose, I feel the same way. Every time you walk across the apartment in the morning with your hair a mess and your eyes half open, searching for coffee, I feel the same way. Every time I look at you, or hear your voice, or know you’re on your way home, I feel the same way. I feel the same way all of the time.”_ Annalise gasped.

            “Sam, I didn’t know you felt this way. Why didn’t you tell me?” She was shocked that someone as wonderful as Sam could have feelings for her. She was utterly thrilled and felt a smile rise on her face. Her cheeks turned bright red as she began to speak again. “Sam, I—” Annalise didn’t get to finish her sentence before Sam’s lips crashed on to hers. At first, neither of them knew how to react. After a few brief seconds, Annalise wrapped her arms around Sam and pushed him onto the floor. Sam was shocked by Annalise’s ferocity but he didn’t oppose it. He rolled Annalise on top of him and pulled her down where their stomachs touched. Their lips continued to crash against each others roughly as Sam’s fingers entwined in Annalise’s hair. He sat up off of the floor, Annalise resting on his lap. She didn’t realize it but the way she was moving over Sam had begun to make him hard. She started to feel Sam’s member stiffen underneath her, which made her want him even more. Annalise felt an overwhelming sensation in her groin and she began to buck her hips against his. Sam let out a slight moan as he nibbled on Annalise’s bottom lip. In one swift motion, the muscular Winchester was on his feet with Annalise wrapped around his waist. Annalise was shocked that he could move that swiftly with her weight attached to him. Still, this didn’t break their lips apart. Sam threw Annalise on her bed with such great force that she bounced back towards him, almost crashing into him. She giggled slightly as he caught her in his strong arms and then gently laid her down. Sam looked down at Annalise as she laid there giggling and sweating. He almost didn’t believe that Annalise really felt this way about him but he was happy she did. Not wanting to wait any longer, Annalise sat up, grabbed Sam by his shirt and pulled him on to the bed. She rolled him over to his back and stood up. Sam reached to her to pull her back but she slid away quickly.

            “Hold on there,” she said seductively. Before Sam knew it she was sitting atop him again, this time backwards. She slowly lifted her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Sam groaned as she grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breasts. She leaned her body against him pressing her hips down into his. Sam had grown quite hard as he touched her and could no longer stand it. He reached down and undid her jeans with shaking hands. Once he had her jeans undone, he unbuttoned his own. Annalise realized what he was doing and jumped up. She was one to take control. Looking down at Sam, she ripped her pants off, and reached over to finish taking his off. As she pulled his jeans off, his boxers stuck to them and as they drifted off of his hips, his large, throbbing cock sprung up. Annalise wasted no time in removing his shirt, revealing his chiseled abs. In one quick motion, Sam ripped her satin panties off and pulled her down to the bed. Soon, he was lying on top of her, nipping at her neck, sucking on her supple breasts. Annalise moaned underneath him and Sam found it highly irresistible. He pulled her hand down to his now fully erect member. Slowly, she began to stroke him, making her want him even more. Now, it was Annalise that couldn’t stand it any longer. She moved her hand to his lower back and pulled him closer to her. Sam must have wanted it to because she felt him gasp against her neck.

            “Are you sure?” he whispered as he began to stroke himself in anticipation. Annalise said nothing. She simply pulled him even closer and wrapped her legs around his hips. Sam slowly entered her, making her gasp with pleasure. He began a slow rhythm with his hips but Annalise begged him to go faster. Sam worked his arm under her arched back, pulling her up to him even more. He no longer could control himself and began to thrust into her quite quickly. Annalise moaned as he pushed into her. The rhythms of their thrusts soon were exactly the same and both of them were in ecstasy. Sam brought his arm up by Annalise’s head and leaned down to bite her lip, sending her over the edge.

            _“Sam,”_ she whimpered, _“oh god, Sam!”_ Sam knew she was close to her peak and so was he. It was electric between them; neither of them had ever felt like this and it was highly enjoyable for both of them. _“Sam, I’m cumming!”_ Annalise screamed. Sam released every bit of tension he had let build inside of him and both came at the same time with similar moans and screams.

 

           

 


	9. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Annalise have their fun, the real work to save Castiel begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, don't hate me for not posting as often as I would like to. I promise that I didn't forget. So, this is just where the energy starts building in this series! I love you all! Kay toodles xoxo

Sam and Annalise lay on her bed, naked, sweaty, and out of breath. Annalise looked over at Sam and felt a sense of relief.

“You know,” she finally whispered, “it’s a big relief to find out that you wanted that as bad as I did.” Sam chuckled slightly and turned towards  her.

“Anna, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Well,” she said as she licked her lips, “so have I. But, I think Bobby might be coming back soon. I don’t know if he should catch us like this.”

“Oh my god,” Sam said, looking panicked. “I forgot about Bobby! I’m going to hop in the shower, if that’s okay. Do you need to set anything up  for these summoning rituals?”

“I can draw the sigil in two seconds. No worries there,” Annalise chuckled. “Don’t worry about Bobby. I’ll go throw some clothes back on and get started on the sigils for both rituals while you shower.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sam leaned over and gave Annalise a peck on the cheek before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and walking to the shower. Annalise sat up slowly, looking for the clothes she was wearing. After a while, she gave up and grabbed fresh clothes  from her closet. She grabbed a hair tie off of the dresser and pulled her long red hair up into a pony tail, hoping to disguise the fact that she  was soaked with sweat. Annalise sighed as she walked to the living room closet where she kept a locked box of anything that might be  necessary with the kind of work that Sam and Dean did. She pulled out the key that she kept on a chain around her neck and unlocked the box. She grabbed out the small piece of chalk and closed the box again. She had the bowls for ingredients and all of the candles in a small cardboard box on the next shelf down that she grabbed next. Not wanting to mess up the flooring, Annalise laid down two large black mats that she had gotten in the event of this situation arising. Her sweet little apartment had never seen a summoning and it was about to see two. She quickly  dismissed the thought and started on the sigil for Crowley’s summoning. She aligned the candles with the sigil and placed the bowl in the  center. She then walked to the other mat and began to draw the circle for the summoning of Gabriel. Annalise had just began drawing on the  Enochian symbols when Bobby opened the door.

“Looks good, kiddo. Where’s Sam?” Bobby sat four bags of supplies on the floor by the couch.

“Showering,” Annalise said without even looking up. She simply kept drawing symbols. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the  kitchen to grab a knife and cutting board. “Don’t make a mess of my floors, Bobby,” Annalise chuckled and he began to chop up ingredients for the rituals. He did tend to make a mess of things if he wasn’t careful. 

“Watch it, kid.” It made Annalise happy that Bobby called her ‘kid’ sometimes. It was like she was actually a family member. 

“What’d I miss?” Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, and hair dripping. Annalise looked up from the Enochian briefly, only to have to look down again to hide the fact that she was blushing. Noticing Annalise getting flustered, Sam quickly uttered “let me go grab a  shirt,” before running off to his room. Bobby sat in confusion before whispering, ‘idjits’ and then returning to preparing the supplies.

After everything was prepared, Sam and Annalise took their respected places in front of their symbols. They looked at each other, wondering  who should go first or if they should do the rituals at the same time. Sam sighed and began chanting:

“Rah ah gah ee oh es, vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod!” Flames shot from the bowl as Sam threw the final piece in.  Much to everyone’s surprise, nothing happened. 

Annalise was next. She began chanting: “.... Et congregadum... Eos coram me.” She threw the lit match into the bowl and stepped away. 

The three of them sat and waited for what seemed like a life time before a knock came at the door. Sam and Annalise exchanged looks as Bobby reached for a knife and went to the door. 

“You going to keep me waiting in the hallway all day or are you going to let me in and pour me a Scotch?” said a surly voice that had a British  snarl to it. 

“Hold on, ya idjit,” Bobby growled as he walked to the door. The door swung open and there stood Crowley and two other demons, a rather  dapper looking young man in a waistcoat and a tall, gawky young girl with a black skirt and red top.

“Sorry that took so long, had to grab my back up dancers.” The young girl standing behind Crowley must have been infuriated by this because  her eyes flashed to black before the other demon slapped her arm to snap her out of it. “So, Annalise, calling me up for your favor now are you? “Crowley walked straight to Annalise who had inched her way behind Sam. “What is it you want love?” he said coyly as he brushed her cheek.  Sam shoved Annalise behind him in a very defensive manor.

“Relax, moose,” Crowley scowled, “we go way back.” Sam straightened up and made himself look even larger. 

“She’s the only one who can call me that. As for the reason we called you here, we need your help with something.”

“They want help with the angel,” the young man piped up. He, too, was British. “I apologize for not introducing myself or my sister here. My  name is Suffulti and this is Ignis. But in these forms you can call us Ryan and Jas. How have you been Annalise?”

“Human. She’s.... Human,” Jas said with wide eyes. “How is that possible? I want to know!” She practically screamed at Annalise.

“A friend sacrificed herself for my eternal soul. She took in my demonic qualities and left me with my pure soul,” Annalise said, stepping out  from behind Sam. He reached for her hand but she simply pushed him away. “To answer your question Suffulti, I am much better. How’s The  Pit?” With this, the demon referred to as Jas lunged at Annalise only to be thrown across the room by Crowley.

“You forget that you are under me!” he barked. “Now, tell me. Why do you need help with Wings? Where is he, by the way? Aren’t he and the  squirrely one together now?”

“That’s none of your business,” chirped Annalise. “Castiel is losing his grace. We just want to ensure that he doesn’t fall ill and descend into  madness.”

“Well, I can see what I can do. There’s no returning his grace, at least not on my end.” Crowley glanced at the floor and noticed that there were  two rituals done. “But you already thought of that, didn’t you?”

“We didn’t know which could help. So, we called both.” Bobby had stayed rather silent and away from the situation, but he felt it was time to step in. “Now, can you help Cas or not?”

“I told you, I’d have to see what I can do. Nothing is certain yet. I will figure that out and get back to you.” Crowley turned to leave when the  lights in the apartment started to flicker. Pretty soon, the windows were vibrating and there was an ear shattering wail throughout the  apartment.

“This might not be too pretty,” Crowley screamed. Just as quickly as it began, it was over. Standing right where Sam had called him was Gabriel with two others.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with back up dancers,” muttered Crowley.

 

 


End file.
